ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoons (film)
Cartoons is a American 2018 sci-fi comedy action fantasy film directed by Colin Trevorrow and produced by Chris Columbus. The film is produced by Legendary Pictures, 1492 Pictures and is distributed by Universal Pictures. Summary A man named Terry (Chris Pratt) and his friends must protect their town from the angry-mob of cartoons with a help of Blythe and Comet. Cast Live-action *Chris Pratt as Terry Miller - The man who is a huge fan of any cartoons except adult shows and the main protagonist *Elizabeth Olsen as Lexi Baker - Terry's girlfriend *Robert Downey Jr. as Wesley Peterson - One of Terry's friends *Will Arnett as Larry Nibkin - One of Terry's friends *Gary Oldman as The Mayor *Josh Peck as Samuel - The Mayor's son who somehow falls in love with Blythe. Cartoons The cartoons will be CGI-ish and will (possibly) have pixels. *Blythe (ally; voiced by Selena Gomez) *Penny-Ling (Cameo) *Russell Ferguson (cameo) *Zoe Trent (cameo) *Clarence (from Clarence) *Uncle Grandpa (from Uncle Grandpa; voiced by Peter Browngart) *Comet (ally; from Astroblast; Voiced by Neil Patrick Harris) *The Bears (from We Bare Bears) *Penn Zero (mentioned) *Twilight Sparkle (from My Little Pony; voiced by Jessica McDonald) *Phineas and Ferb *Wander and Slyvia (both from Wander Over Yonder) *Steven Universe (Voiced by Nolan North) *Mabel Pines (from Gravity Falls) *Lumpy, Toothy, Giggles and Cuddles (from HTF) *Gumball Watterson (from TAWoG) *Spongebob Squarepants (Cameo) *Seven Little Monsters *Curious George *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Billy *Mandy *Sam (cameo) *Clover (cameo) *Alex (cameo) *Ami Onuki *Yumi Yoshimura *Julie *Danny Phantom *Sam Manson *Tucker Foley *Trixie Tang (cameo) *Dipper Pines (mentioned and cameo) *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Yosmite Sam *Eric Cartman (The true main antagonist) *Woody Woodpecker *Yogi Bear *Boo Boo Bear *Cindy Bear *Robin *Starfire *Cyborg *Raven *Beast Boy *Silkie *Terra *Jinx *Kole *Argent *Dee Dee *Haley Long *Juniper Lee *Maggie Pesky * Samurai Jack * Meg Griffin (Cameo) Voice Cast *Tara Strong *Maurice LaMarche *Jim Cummings *Tom Kenny *Eden Sher *Adam McArthur *Hynden Walch *Grey DeLisle *Jennifer Hale *Candi Milo *Nika Futterman *Jessica DiCicco *Lara Jill Miller *Kathryn Cressida *Scott Menville *Greg Cipes *Aden Strong *Ashley Johnson *Ariel Winter *Darcy Rose Byrnes *Kiernan Shipka *Sarah Gadon *Emily Hampshire *Katie Griffin *Christy Carlson Romano *Jessica McDonald *Selena Gomez *Neil Patrick Harris *Jennifer Paz Rating The film is rated PG-13 for sci-fi violence and thematic elements. In Canada and U.K, it was rated PG. Television Series Link: Cartoons: The Series. The show based on the movie airs on NBC and is rated TV-PG-DLV, (some TV-14-DLV) Video game Link: Cartoons: The Video Game and Cartoons: Uprise The game had a E10+ for Mild Cartoon Violence, Crude Humor and Mild Suggestive Themes. The second game, Cartoons: Uprise, was a 7-episode sequel made by Telltale Games and takes 3 months after the events of the film. Sequels *Cartoons 2 *Cartoons 3: Battle to the New World Category:Universal Pictures Category:Legendary Pictures Category:1492 Pictures Category:Live-action films Category:Computer-animated Category:Crossover films Category:Crossovers Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Science fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Action/Adventure